


House of Cards 第五章（上）

by Killerhasnobreak



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerhasnobreak/pseuds/Killerhasnobreak





	House of Cards 第五章（上）

第五章  
已经入秋，华盛顿的气温完全凉了下来。肃杀的秋风吹打着窗户，掩盖着暗流涌动下的杀机。  
当然，某些房子里的气温还是那么火热。  
“嗯……”  
欢愉散尽，卫宫切嗣推开了身上的人，脸上的冷淡和红晕形成了鲜明的对比。他起身拿起了早就准备好的衬衫套在了身上，穿戴整齐后又从烟盒里拿了一支香烟点燃，转身看向还在床上看着他的言峰绮礼。  
“你还不准备好？还有二十分钟司机就来了。”  
“如果我不知道你，我会以为你刚刚是假装的。”  
“你怎么知道我不是假装的？”卫宫切嗣哼了一声，似笑非笑地看着言峰绮礼，眯起了眼睛。  
“因为如果你是装的，你不会在我背上狠狠地抓那么一下。”言峰绮礼起身走到了卫宫切嗣身后，拿走了他手指上的香烟，另一只手不安分地伸进了衬衫里。  
“从今天开始，美利坚合众国的历史就交到我们手上了。”他拿起衬衫系好最后一个扣子，卫宫切嗣便扔掉了烟头，走到了他面前。  
“抬头。”他拿出了一条深蓝的领带挂在了言峰绮礼的脖子上，细长的手指上下翻飞。  
“比起帮我系上这个结，我更愿意你解开它。”  
“今天是个重要的日子，我需要你看上去光鲜亮丽到能够接见英国女王。”一个半温莎结悄然出现在了言峰绮礼的胸前。  
“当全国一亿人站在电视机前，他们看到的不是穿着手工定制西装的肯尼斯阿奇博尔德，不是穿着漂亮套装的女议员们，而是站在他们中间，和他们一样有着普通出身却靠着自身打拼站到了金字塔顶端的你。你就是美国梦，穿着Ralph Lauren而不是Armani的美国梦。”卫宫切嗣往后退了一步，又重新点上了一只烟。  
“然而你的丈夫却是家里有着加利福尼亚别墅和牧场，只穿意大利时装，只喝单一麦芽威士忌的清教徒后裔，而你每天晚上都将他压在身下夸赞他的法国古龙水有多好闻。”  
谎言和欺诈，这就是华盛顿。

“……我们今天站在这里，正是向你们证明你们当初的选择有多么正确。从这一刻开始，573号法案正式在美利坚合众国开始实施。所有的公立教育机构将会得到额外的百分之十的补贴，私立教育机构则会得到更加严厉以及频繁的考核。每个适龄的美国儿童，不论肤色，不论出身，不论信仰，不论性取向，都应该拥有平等的教育机会。平等与自由，这才是真正的美利坚社会。”肯尼斯盯着面前的摄像头，又一次理了理那头被发胶固定住的金发。  
“借此机会，我想要感谢几位为这个法案付出了巨大努力的成员：新任党鞭兰斯洛特杜莱克先生，内阁幕僚长美杜莎戈尔工小姐，当然，还有副总统言峰绮礼先生。”美杜莎低声道谢，言峰绮礼则欠了欠身，脸上的谦逊完美无瑕。  
‘这匹老奸巨猾的狼。’坐在下方记者席里，迪卢木多暗暗骂了一声。他冷眼看着一旁疯狂记着笔记的记者们，他们显然不知道这一切的背后是多少的勾心斗角和阴谋诡计。  
到了记者提问的环节，他自然是一句话不说坐在下面的。这是他今天的任务。  
“总统先生，前日您的发言人表示远坂凛小姐因为私人原因不能继续担任国务卿的职务，请问新政府对此有何对策？”  
“此次事件的确属于意料之外。我们替远坂小姐感到万分惋惜，她是一位优秀的政治家，也是一位极有抱负的年轻人。国务卿一位十分重要，我们切不可草率决定，但我们也意识到我们需要尽快选出一位称职的来填补这个位子。”美杜莎铿锵有力地回复道。“有关于新法案的其他信息，我们的发言人则会为你们解答。”迪卢木多看着她与肯尼斯还有言峰绮礼走下了发言台，各自踏进了自己的专车中。他也穿过人声鼎沸的群潮，顺便拿走了桌子上一杯新鲜冲好的黑咖啡，边喝边走向了一旁的轿车旁，敲了敲车窗。  
“不要洒在车上，这是我的车。”Emiya解锁了车门。“你想坐哪里？随你。”  
“这是一辆梅赛德斯奔驰，你应该不必担心清理的费用。”迪卢木多坐在了后座，下意识地想要和Emiya拉开距离。“你的工资应该比这个要丰厚一些，据我所知。”  
“清理很麻烦。我不希望我为数不多的私人时间需要花一些在这种本可以避免的事情上。”Emiya调整了一下后视镜，然后发动了汽车。迪卢木多便掏出了手机，匆匆扫过关于刚刚新闻发布会的文章。自由派的媒体都大肆赞扬，反对派的媒体则大肆批评，没什么特别的。他再检查了一下备忘录，今晚十二点之前，他必须给出一份国务卿人选的预测，以及相应的分析。这不是什么困难的事情，他知道自己会写谁，但是从昨天晚上开始，他已经不太确定他是否能够下笔了。  
“今晚的稿子，你不用太担心。”Emiya突然开口了。“人选真正定下来的日期起码是一个星期后，现在过早的猜测只会让人觉得分析不够周全。”  
“为什么？副总统刚立下了大功，总统应该对他言听计从才对。”  
“肯尼斯生性多疑，他希望他信任的人能和他有着同样的想法，但是他必须要从那人嘴里听出来。揣测这个世界上最有权力的人不是一件容易的工作。”Emiya将车停了下来。从窗外看去，一栋摩天大厦在街道鹤立鸡群，远远眺望着国会山以及白宫。  
“眼下我们只迈出了第一步，以后的九十九步，只会比现在更加艰难。”Emiya领着他进了电梯，自己却站在门外。“十三层，进去就是。”看着电梯门慢慢关上，迪卢木多觉得自己好似从一个囚笼进了另一个。  
他，吉尔伽美什，还有其他卷进来的人，好似佩戴着镣铐跳舞，直到这个世界坍塌，或者直到他们死去。  
电梯门打开，迪卢木多看见了硕大的招牌，立即明白了自己在哪里。除了副总统夫人的“桑科非政府组织”，谁还能有这么大手笔在国会山附近的最高楼里租下一整层办公楼还不被干涉。在他真正与卫宫切嗣相识之前，桑科就一直吸引着他的注意力。他那时没有想到，这个拯救了无数第三世界国家的人们的组织竟然被一个残酷无情的现实主义者统治着。这招牌好像在嘲笑着他，就像卫宫切嗣本人一样。  
“请和我来。”秘书小姐见到他后急忙上前，带着他走向了会议室。推开门，她恭敬地低下了头。  
“奥迪那先生到了。”说完她又离开了，关上了迪卢木多身后的门。  
“请坐。”卫宫切嗣拉开了他身边的椅子，就在亚瑟的对面。相比起他们，迪卢木多觉得自己的着装可以算得上是简陋，这更加让他觉得他不应该和他们坐在一起。  
“请问我们可以抽烟吗？”卫宫切嗣彬彬有礼地问道，亚瑟则沉默着没有出声。  
“当然，这是你的办公室。”  
“如果你介意的话我们可以不抽，我和绮礼正在试着抽电子烟，这对我们的健康更加有利。我相信潘多拉贡先生也没有异议，对吗？”  
“我无所谓。”  
“那么，请您务必抽电子烟。”卫宫切嗣点了点头，从口袋里抽出了一根电子烟，轻轻摁下了按钮，看着迪卢木多坐在他身旁。  
“今天的记者会想必十分热闹。我看了看评论，大部分都给出了正面的回复。负面的则来自共和党，不过他们刚刚输了众议院的选举，大发牢骚也是自然。我们不必担心。”卫宫切嗣吐出一口烟雾。“国务卿的辞职声明也被正式发表，总统回复将会尽快选出代替的人选。这两件新闻皆是重磅，足够外界忙活上好一阵子了。”  
“介于目前的形势，任何对内阁有点了解的人都能预测出来国务卿人选的名单。”亚瑟接过了话头。“Scorpio自然最倾向美狄亚科尔斯基，目前的财务部长。她的父亲是著名的商人，靠石油发掘起了家。她出生于纽约上东区，毕业于沃顿商学院，本应该女承父业可中途却改了主意参政。她的政策在民主党里算是保守，多偏向权贵阶层，主张减少税收，着重于科技与商业，加强美国在全球化经济圈的位置。在往常的选举中，她的资金来源很少，可数目却比许多民主党人加起来都要丰厚。若她成为下一任国务卿，作为资金提供人之一，Scorpio将会从中获利巨大。远坂凛在海外天然气开发这一块还没有什么大的建树，若她上位，自然会为了她出身阶层的利益允许美国天然气公司进入中国南海或印度洋附近的油井平台开采石油以及天然气。Scorpio也自然会成为她准许的为数不多的公司之一。目前而言，她成为国务卿几乎是板上钉钉的事情，但另一位候选人也不是完全没有机会。”他顿了一下，迪卢木多察觉到了他略略停在他身上的视线。  
“吉尔伽美什卢家尔班达二世，现任国防部部长，卢嘉尔班达一世将军的独生子。出生于夏威夷檀香山的美国军事基地，毕业于西点军校，曾效力于陆军常役部以及联合国维持和平部队，最高军衔为陆军上校。比起美狄亚，他的态度一向强硬，像所有的鹰派军人一样。但就外交而言，他有着美狄亚以及远坂凛都无法媲美的优势。多年驻扎在外，又曾经担任联合国维持和平部队的长官，他对于军事外交有着旁人无可比拟的经验。他和前任国务卿远坂凛以及远坂家族是旧识，对于外交对方自然也对他提点不少，虽不和远坂凛以及美狄亚一般耳濡目染，但依旧有着扎实的基础。毕业于西点军校时他成绩优异，想必在经济与文化外交上也有着不少的书面知识。Scorpio也关注过他，虽然不像关注美狄亚以及远坂凛一般密切。他虽出身权贵，却经历过战争炮火，政治理念想必是以军人的利益为重。新政府内阁成员大多出身于上层阶级，若选择他成为新一任国务卿，长远看来则会得到更多来自中下层阶级以及军人的选票。若党内有着想要让现任总统连任的意思，让他成为国务卿是非常有必要的。”  
“嗯。”卫宫切嗣听完后赞赏地点了点头。“于总统商讨这两个人选的只有两个人：总统幕僚长美杜莎和我的丈夫。对于美杜莎而言，她自然是希望美狄亚当上国务卿。但是她不知道，对我们而言，谁当上国务卿都对我们毫无影响。美狄亚一走，财务部长的空缺必定有人要填上，我们可以趁机让兰斯洛特杜莱克进入内阁。美杜莎不傻，她知道美狄亚成为国防部长后我们会这么做，于是她肯定会向肯尼斯举荐吉尔伽美什，以便让他远离我们。几周后便是G20峰会，新任国务卿必定得飞往汉堡。能够弄走她的一个敌人，她何乐而不为呢？”  
亚瑟点了点头。“我先走了。”他漫不经心地拿起外套走了出去。经过迪卢木多身边时，他看见了亚瑟脖颈上那斑斑点点的殷红。  
“恕我直言，我参加这次会议的意义是什么？”卫宫切嗣听到这句话后转向了迪卢木多，他注意到了后者的黑眼圈，不动声色地暗暗笑到。  
“我们也想听取一下你的意见，奥迪那先生。”  
“你们已经将局势分析的十分透彻了，我没有什么可以补充的。”迪卢木多丝毫不畏惧地看着卫宫切嗣，尽管以他现在的处境他根本不应该这么做。“我今晚会将稿子发给你。”  
“不需要，我相信你的判断能力。”卫宫切嗣在他走到门口的时候又补充了一句。  
“别玩的太晚了。”迪卢木多的耳朵有些微微发红，急忙离开了。卫宫切嗣在他离开后点燃了一根香烟，惬意地吐了一口。  
年轻真好。他感叹道。

看来卫宫切嗣并不是完全不尊重他的存在。迪卢木多自嘲道。就目前来看，他是他们必不可少的盟友之一。事实上他们都是他们必不可少的盟友，少了一个，他们的计划就会从现在的几乎不可能变成完全不可能。而且他们的身份也是再完美不过了：记者，国防部部长，党鞭，天然气寡头公司的说客……谁会把他们这一个个微不足道的点连成一条线呢？  
“你有无数的理由憎恨我。”  
他抬起头，看见亚瑟潘多拉贡熄灭了香烟，朝他走了过来。他抑制住了往那张脸上走一拳的冲动，一脸冷漠地看着对方。  
“我很高兴我们在这一点上达成了共识。”  
“在赌场里没有永远的赢家。当你玩火时，你有时候会被火焰灼伤。”  
“但是这次我的烧伤全是拜你所赐。”  
“哦迪卢木多，当你选择成为吉尔伽美什的情人来换取新闻时，你就应该会想到总有一天有人会挖出来这些见不得光的小小交易威胁你。这里是国会山，合法的斗兽场。在这里，你的每一个弱点都有可能成为你丧命的理由。我付出了我的代价，你也付出了你的。我们学到的也许能够让我们在这场游戏中活下来，说不定还能成为赢家。”亚瑟哼了一声，讽刺中带着怜悯。  
“你以为你能怎么做？当你该死的记者，揭露那些不为人知又令人切齿的小秘密让当权者下台，声张你所谓的正义吗？历史只会重复，新一任的统治者永远只会让人民失望。如果这个世界必须有罪恶，那我们起码应该得到一个与这个牺牲相匹配的补偿。言峰绮礼和卫宫切嗣是我们目前为止唯一能够找到的匹配的补偿：亚裔，男同性恋，草根出生，你有没有想过他们的存在鼓舞了多少人，告诉他们美国梦的确存在，你也许真的能通过努力与机遇改变自己的出身？”  
“我没想到你竟然在乎别人的感受，这不是不能让Scorpio盈利吗？”  
“哦我不在乎，我也不允许在乎。如果这是生存的法则，我选择遵守。”尽管痛于承认，但迪卢木多承认他是对的：如果规则正是如此，你只能改变游戏或者选择遵守。他们没有人是圣人，也没有人能够拒绝掌控全局的诱惑。  
这是他们接近权利的理由，也是他们如今身陷囫囵的原因。  
“卫宫切嗣知道我们恨他，但是他不在乎，以后也不会在乎。我们的恨意对他拥有我们的自由这一事实毫无影响。老实说，他也许还对此感到欣慰，因为起码我们不是那些蠢货一样对他恐惧从而顺从。欢迎来到你的第一课：不要对你无法改变的事情抱有遗憾，而是专注于你能做的事情和未来。”亚瑟直视着迪卢木多。这是他第一次看清那双碧绿色眼睛里的东西：冷静，挫败，还有最醒目的属于猎人的狠辣。  
“你会感谢我的，最初我可是花了大价钱学会这一课。”他比了个手枪的手势，放在了自己的太阳穴上。  
“你应该感到幸运，当初，我可是差点失去了我最在乎的一件东西。”大拇指稍稍向下摁了摁，好像扣动了扳机。  
看着这个手势，迪卢木多又想起了他内心深处最深的恐惧。就算现在他已经学会了面对深渊，在这么做的那一刻他还是有些胆战心惊。  
“你的命吗？”  
“不。对于一个赌徒而言，最残忍的一刻是他得知自己永远没有翻盘的机会。对我而言也是如此：我可以接受失败，但如果我被迫永远离开这个曾经让我失去一切的赌桌，这对我而言是最无情的惩罚。不光是我，所有国会山的人皆是如此。离开，是对我们最残酷的判决。”他向前走了一小步，平视着迪卢木多的脸，那属于毒蛇的银舌头轻声地朝对方吐出了他的内心所望——  
“无论筹码有多么昂贵，我都会呆在这个赌桌，即使下注的那个人不是我。这是我的所有，我的全部，我的欲望。为了这个目的，我愿意燃烧我的灵魂，奉上我所有的一切。”察觉迪卢木多的轻微动摇，他扬起了嘴角。  
“不管你愿不愿意，你也是我们其中的一员了。”

晚风习习，美狄亚不由得拉紧了披肩。她坐在她的露台上，惬意地摇晃着红酒杯，和她蓝牙耳机里传来歇斯底里的声音完全是天壤之别。  
“我不懂为什么你这么担心，”她喝了一口，嗯，九八年的霞多丽还是不一样。“肯尼斯是我们的人。”  
“我想知道是卫宫切嗣是从哪个天杀的混蛋那里拿到的信息！”她皱起了眉头，默默将耳机的音量调小。“幸好他们不知道更多，感谢上帝。这些该死的脏东西什么时候才能消失。”  
“我们都知道这些脏东西永远不会消失，它们是我们的一部分。人只有有了秘密后才会变得强大。”酒杯被放在了一旁的玻璃桌上。“你和他们谈好了吗？”  
“当然，我什么时候反悔过。那些议员和军官是你的了，即使国务卿让吉尔伽美什当上了，我会确保他出席G20峰会时后院会闹的水泄不通。到时候肯尼斯会认为是谁的错呢？”  
“这不就对了。”她轻轻笑了一声。“你还是太心急了，远坂。想要对抗言峰绮礼和卫宫切嗣，你得一步一步来才行。他们很多疑，也很果断。我们不能硬碰硬，只能从旁处等待机会顺便养精蓄锐。即使是毒蛇，到了冬天它们还是要休眠的。”  
“话是这么说，但是你也应该明白我这么着急的原因。”远坂凛叹了口气。“言峰绮礼不是我们能够控制的人。他不想要我们能够给他的东西：钱、名誉、一个属于我们这个社会的位置——看在上帝的份上我不明白，他只是个南卡罗莱纳牧师的儿子！他只想要权利，彻彻底底的控制权。至于卫宫切嗣，他就更可怕了。他想要的是那个名垂青史的位置——第一名亚裔总统夫人，或者总统先生，我很确定他他妈在那个乡巴佬下面。他们会毁掉我们的一切，你明白吗？从小到大我们听到的：我们才是美国的未来，只是社交媒体给了人们他们也有话语权的幻觉。他们想要告诉所有人，在野心面前，金钱根本算不了什么。我们的孩子会怎么想，用钱也进不了斯坦福吗？哦这下好了——”  
“我明白一切你想说的，远坂凛。”她有些不耐烦地打断了对方，但是还是拿出了那副循循善诱的口吻。“人们绝对不能知道这一切——民主、政府、他们所追求的正义——都是谎言。我完全赞同你的分析，也了解你的担忧，不过你不用担心，话语权还是掌握在我们手里。”她侧身拿起香烟，橙色的火光在黑暗里稍瞬而逝。  
“下周开始，全国将会爆发大规模的工会暴乱。新法案让国会对于工业的预算又一次压缩，工人们本来就拿不到多少钱，现在更是杯水车薪。而且周二的时候，一名明尼苏达州的工人将会当众自焚，他在癌症四期，那点工资根本支付不起昂贵的医保。他觉得这都是教育法案的错，将他本来十五块钱的时薪压到了十二块。这些都够言峰绮礼好好对付一阵子了。”  
“那个工人是你编造好的吗？”远坂凛咽了一口口水。  
“哦他本来就有癌症，而且的确是四期。科尔斯基工业会照看好他的家人，公开的。”她挂上电话徐徐吐出香烟，笼罩住了她嘴角的诡异微笑。  
让我见识一下吧，言峰绮礼和卫宫切嗣，你们是不是传言中的那样为了权利愿意赌上一切，包括你们的性命。


End file.
